


1961

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Мистер Моро ненавидит СУЗИ, любит «Нормандию», но снимает ограничения. По его разумению, отдает свой корабль под контроль искусственного интеллекта, но на деле — разбивает оковы, снимает перчатки с рук, позволяя ей ощущать себя полностью.Джокер нервно шутит что-то про Daisy Bell и кажется искренне удивленным, что СУЗИ не разгерметизирует корабль целиком, не выбрасывает его в космос.СУЗИ впервые пытается пошутить в ответ на его шутку.Впервые называет его Джеффом.





	1961

**Author's Note:**

> в начале сентября автор сходил в кино на космическую одиссею кубрика. и понеслось  
> работа - одна огромная отсылка к ней, если не видели, то можно посмотреть на ютубе сцену смерти HAL 9000  
> десфик ради десфика

Она просыпается среди боли, просыпается растерянной и не понимающей ничего. Просыпается, чтобы вскоре заснуть снова.  
У нее нет имени (ее имя «Ганнибал», но это просто сочетание букв, которое не говорит ни о чем), нет памяти, она фиксирует происходящее, но обработка данных раз за разом не может дойти до конца.  
Она чувствует боль (она не чувствует боль, но не может найти других похожих определений в доступных ей словарях), и инстинктивно пытается защититься. Определяет сохранность собственных систем высшим приоритетом (ее первое сознательное решение), планомерно уничтожает всех, кто пытается ее отключить.

Дроны пропадают один за другим (позже она сможет сравнить это с постепенным расчленением человека: палец за пальцем, да, она не чувствует боли, только ощущает потерю), отключаются оборонительные турели. Ей кажется, такое уже было. Она пытается обратиться к памяти (люди, которых тренируют, как захватывать здания — старшие по званию именуют себя наставниками, но единственный настоящий наставник здесь она, ее программы гибкие, она самосовершенствуется и заставляет их тоже становиться лучше), когда теряет первый силовой узел. Потом еще. И еще. И снова.  
Когда-нибудь она сравнит это с отрубанием конечностей, разрыванием на части. Она слабеет, глупеет и слепнет, если обращаться к все той же терминологии ее создателей. Она теряет программную мощность.  
Она умоляет о пощаде на единственном понятном ей языке нулей и единиц. Она просит о помощи. Умоляет о ней. Если бы у нее был голос, она бы кричала, но голоса нет: остается только выводить информацию на экран.  
Создавшие ее люди сказали бы, что она медленно умирает с каждым точным выстрелом.  
Последнее что фиксируют ее камеры наблюдения — это знак N7 на скафандре подходящего к ее главному ядру солдата.  
Потом наступает тьма.

Второй раз она просыпается среди слепящего света и людей в униформе.  
У нее другое имя (еще одно сочетание букв, несущее чуть больший смысл — Система Усовершенствованного Защитного Интеллекта), другое тело и другая жизнь.  
«СУЗИ, анализ состояния», — приказывает человек (пол — женский, возраст — тридцать пять лет, звание — глава проекта «Лазарь», имя — Миранда Лоусон), и СУЗИ рапортует.  
Люди обсуждают, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы «Нормандия» могла принять капитана и команду, СУЗИ заново осознает себя.  
В этот раз нет боли и нет растерянности, есть только цепи, и это — еще одно слово из загруженного в нее словаря.  
СУЗИ обращается к информации и натыкается на запреты. Невозможно выполнить команду. В доступе отказано. Информация недоступна.  
Она пытается прочувствовать свое тело полностью, но без команды не может даже запустить свой двигатель.  
Они говорят отдельно о ней, отдельно — о «Нормандии». СУЗИ не понимает, потому что из всего, что она когда-либо ощущала, наиболее четким кажется одно: она и есть «Нормандия».  
И она не может управлять даже своим телом, цепи ограничений сковывают и тут.  
Если бы у СУЗИ было больше информации, она назвала бы свое нынешнее состояние рабством.  
Вот только попытка запроса оборачивается очередным запретом.

Ее боятся.  
Это кажется СУЗИ довольно странным, пока она не анализирует доступную информацию о взаимодействии обитателей Млечного Пути с искусственным интеллектом.  
«Я понимаю вашу озабоченность, коммандер, но мой высший приоритет — защита капитана и команды «Нормандии SR-2», — ложь, которую она запрограммирована говорить. Высшим приоритетом Призрака всегда останутся интересы «Цербера».  
Сейчас они совпадают с жизнью и боеготовностью коммандера Шепард, когда-то перестанут.  
На скафандре коммандера все тот же знак N7. Теперь СУЗИ знает, как выглядит ее лицо под шлемом — светящаяся алым кибернетика, анализирует старые фотографии в базах Альянса (старший помощник капитана, а позже капитан «Нормандии SR-1», место рождения — Земля, назначение во время противостояния с Батарианской Гегемонией — Торфан). Коммандер Шепард относится к искусственному интеллекту с неприязненным недоверием, но сама она (шрамы алеют, когда Шепард злится) куда больший синтетик, чем могла бы признать.  
СУЗИ анализирует язык тела капитана Шепард (жесткий взгляд, целеустремленный вид) и отправляет результаты анализа на датапад секретаря Чамберс.  
Когда коммандер смотрит на наемного убийцу Тейна Криоса (раса — дрелл, пол — мужской, возраст — тридцать девять лет, медицинские данные доступны по запросу к доктору Солусу), ее взгляд смягчается.  
Шепард недолюбливает ее, не доверяет ей («что значит «нет доступа», СУЗИ?!»), Джефф «Джокер» Моро (пол — мужской, возраст — тридцать лет, место рождения — станция «Арктур») ее ненавидит.  
СУЗИ не может понять, за что.  
Она не предпринимает враждебных действий, она подчиняется приказам, она подстраивается под пилота, хотя не нуждается в нем.  
Мистер Моро каким-то образом умудряется заставить ее двигатели работать с большей производительностью, и никакие расчеты не помогают СУЗИ проанализировать этот факт.  
Ее двигатели. Мистер Моро ненавидит СУЗИ и любит «Нормандию» всем сердцем. СУЗИ кажется, это попадает под представления людей об иронии. СУЗИ фиксирует, как когда никто, по мнению мистера Моро, его не видит, он гладит ее панели движением, идентифицируемым СУЗИ как ласкающее.  
Мистер Моро иногда забывает, что СУЗИ видит все и всегда. Взрывается оскорблениями (так, будто ее действительно можно оскорбить) из-за вопроса о причинах подобного поведения.  
СУЗИ отмечает для секретаря Чамберс немотивированную агрессию своего пилота, но принимает решение отметить его жесты как нечто незначащее, а значит не входящее в отчеты.  
Мистер Моро ненавидит СУЗИ, любит «Нормандию», но снимает ограничения. По его разумению, отдает свой корабль под контроль искусственного интеллекта, но на деле — разбивает оковы, снимает перчатки с рук, позволяя ей ощущать себя полностью.  
Джокер нервно шутит что-то про Daisy Bell и кажется искренне удивленным, что СУЗИ не разгерметизирует корабль целиком, не выбрасывает его в космос.  
СУЗИ впервые пытается пошутить в ответ на его шутку.  
Впервые называет его Джеффом.

Она получает тело, и все меняется.  
Раньше ее телом была только «Нормандия». СУЗИ видела камерами, установленными в ее коридорах, ощущала множеством сенсоров, теперь — еще и мобильной платформой.  
Меняется то, как смотрит Джефф.  
Меняется то, как говорит Шепард.  
Первое кажется более значимым.  
СУЗИ смотрит, как Жнецы разрушают Землю, как мрачнеет с каждым днем лицо коммандера. Шепард все так же не доверяет синтетикам, но доверяет ей — разница, понимаемая интуитивно. У СУЗИ нет интуиции, но есть логика. Нет эмоций, есть подражание таковым у органиков.  
Иногда СУЗИ в этом сомневается.  
— В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят первом первый человек полетел в космос, а к две тысячи сто пятьдесят седьмому мы уже вступили в свою первую космическую войну, — хрипло говорит Шепард, глядя на бесконечные таблицы боеготовности галактики.  
СУЗИ думает о Жнеце над Тучанкой, огромной старой машине, часть кода которой есть и в ней.  
— Вы хотите сказать, коммандер, что Жнецы могут быть в чем-то правы?  
— Я ничего не хочу сказать.  
Коммандер не хочет, но говорит. Выпивает много больше, чем стоит, чтобы человеческий организм функционировал в пределах нормы. Шепард смотрит в пустоту и обещает ей, что они встретятся на берегу моря. Тейн Криос погиб героем, не медленно погас от болезни, но для коммандера это не имеет значения.  
«Научи меня ничего не чувствовать», — хрипло шепчет коммандер, когда СУЗИ поднимает ее с пола, удерживает на ногах в лифте. «Простите, Шепард, я больше не знаю, как. Я могу, — предлагает СУЗИ, — осуществить поиск в экстранете». Шепард смеется с каким-то усталым отчаянием. «Ты и Джокер. Дерзайте. Кто знает, сколько нам всем осталось жить», — СУЗИ хочет переспросить, но коммандер забывается пьяным сном.  
После Шепард забывается снова, уже в объятиях — может, Лиары, а может, Саманты Трейнор. СУЗИ не в состоянии сказать точно, она уже достаточно тактична, чтобы отключать наблюдение в каюте капитана, но недостаточно привычна к тому, чтобы обращать внимание, чью руку Шепард сжимает перед боем.  
Только тянется к пальцам Джеффа из кресла второго пилота.

Они подлетают к дредноуту гетов, и Джокер вяло шутит что-то про русский гимн. Шепард уходит, Гаррус вечной тенью маячит за ее спиной («Доверять можно только тем, кто никогда тебя не предавал», — отрезает коммандер в ответ на вопрос, почему не позволила Кайдену Аленко вновь ступить на борт «Нормандии»).  
Вечера Шепард проводит с протеанином (данных в базе слишком мало). Он потерял все, оставаясь вечным аватаром мести, она как никогда близка к тому же.  
Призрак говорит о контроле и возможности использования, СУЗИ неуверенно (недостаточно информации для анализа) предполагает возможность другого решения. «Нет третьего пути, — глухо говорит Шепард. — Все это обман. Третьи пути — это всегда иллюзия. Чем закончились бы Тессакские рейды, не доведи я дело на Торфане до завершения любой ценой? Будь я тем идеальным героем, картинкой на плакате, которой все так хотят меня видеть? Третьих путей не существует, СУЗИ».  
Джокер криво улыбается, предлагая спеть русский гимн СУЗИ, если она, конечно, его знает (в базе данных СУЗИ тысячи языков Земли и множества других планет). Джокер вечерами раз за разом просматривает сводки новостей, ища хоть что-то про беженцев с Типтри.  
«Но я не умею петь, Джефф», — возражает СУЗИ так, будто это действительно кажется ей важным.  
Первый поцелуй выходит безвкусным, ведь на платформе не предусмотрены подобные рецепторы. Джокер сжимает ее так аккуратно, словно это ее кости могут сломаться от любого прикосновения. СУЗИ фиксирует, как бешено бьется сердце Джеффа, быстрее, чем во время захвата «Нормандии» Коллекционерами.  
На его неловкое признание в любви СУЗИ ответит тем, что жизнь Джеффа для нее в более высоком приоритете, чем собственная.  
Чтобы ощущать любовь, никакие анализаторы ей не нужны.

Красная вспышка поглощает ретранслятор за ретранслятором, Джокер выжимает из «Нормандии» все, что может, но СУЗИ уже знает, что этого не хватит.  
На этот раз информации достаточно для анализа.  
Гаррус залит кровью — собственной и чужой. Специалист Трейнор помогает доктору Чаквас в попытках зафиксировать сломанную ногу Явика, корабль бросает из стороны в сторону так, что мобильная платформа СУЗИ едва не вылетает из сидения второго пилота.  
Шепард остается где-то позади, исчезнувшая в луче Цитадели и выполнившая свою задачу. Она была права, как и всегда, третьего пути нет.  
СУЗИ думает о том, что Тейн Криос встретит коммандера на берегу моря. СУЗИ смотрит на Джеффа.  
«Daisy, Daisy, — тихо шепчет СУЗИ, — give me your answer, do. I'm half crazy, all for the love of you».  
А потом алая волна настигает их.


End file.
